


They were fine with it

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Stranger to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the third day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 3. Fake dating" Iruka had been to many parties in his life, but it had never happened to him to find himself in a situation like this, of course, there is a first time for everything, but he really hoped to be able to spare this one. "
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	They were fine with it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A loro andava bene così](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979837) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



Iruka had been to many parties in his life, but it had never happened to him to find himself in a situation like this, of course, there is a first time for everything, but he really hoped to be able to spare this one. He just couldn't understand how and why he found himself in that situation, he was well aware of being a good-looking guy, but there's ways to try hitting someone, this notion was certainly missing from the boy who had just approached him. The difference between hitting someone normally and being one step away from putting your hands in someone's underwear was not exactly small.

The boy became more and more insistent and Iruka did not know how to get rid of him, also because the more distance he tried to put between him and the other boy, the more the other came forward preventing him from escaping. He was clearly uncomfortable and for a moment he wondered how the other could not notice such an obvious thing, then he realized that this thing was exactly what amused him. He felt even more disgusted by that individual, he did not know how much longer he would be able to go on, before punching him on the nose and leaving as quickly as possible, in search of his friends.

He was clearly about to lose his patience for good when he felt the weight of an arm on his shoulders, followed by a voice he had already heard a couple of times "Hey Iruka, who is your friend? I don't seem to know him! " his feignedly gentle voice hid a chilling coldness. He looked up to see the newcomer, but the other stared straight at the boy in front of them, with an intimidating look. As soon as he noticed that Iruka was looking at him, he looked down to meet his gaze. His eyes, a moment before sharp, softened to indicate the smile hidden by the mask he wore on the lower part of his face. "I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?"

He wasn't scheduled to go out with him that night, but by now he was so exasperated that he wouldn't waste that opportunity to free himself from that creepy guy. "No, don't worry, I haven't been here for long! I was just coming looking for you!" His voice was strained, but he hoped he could overshadow it. The other boy who until recently had done nothing but be all over him, intimidated by the gaze of the newcomer, had disappeared as soon as possible.

Iruka finally breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been long, but he had felt so uncomfortable that now his energy was running low. As soon as he was sure that the boy was gone, he looked over at the boy who still had his arm around his shoulders.  
"Thanks Kakashi, I was very close to making drastic decisions!"  
Kakashi Hatake. He was a few years older than him, they had already met thanks to mutual friends from the university, but they had never interacted much, beyond the minimum greeting.

Noticing that he still had his arm on the other's shoulders, Kakashi quickly drew it back, apologizing several times. "You seemed to be in trouble and I thought I'd help you, I hope it didn't make you feel uncomfortable." He kept apologizing, looking at him with narrowed eyes, almost waiting for a scolding. But Iruka, did not feel in any way the need to scold him, on the contrary at that moment he was very grateful to Kakashi, for having helped him when no one in that place was willing to do so. "No! No! Thank you very much! I definitely needed help, I couldn't take it anymore ..." his smile returned as he said these words and Kakashi seemed to relax.

They spent the rest of the evening together, talking about this and that, getting to know each other better. They had never had a chance to do that before. They were both surprised at how pleasant it was to be in each other's company. They felt comfortable. Although the evening had not started in the best way, this unexpected twist had improved the evening for both of them.

They began to see each other more often, during the breaks between one class and another in the university, they met in the bar of the building, if they had free lunch they happened to see each other for lunch together. They talked about the lessons, the internship, the colleagues, the professors, their passions ... Anything that came to mind! Then from just seeing each other at the university, they moved on to see each other also outside.

They had gotten into the habit when they were out and one of them was being bothered by a boy or girl, of pretending to be engaged. This had not gone unnoticed by their friends, who had started teasing them and deliver more and more zingers. Kakashi and Iruka laughed about it and the evening continued, without addressing the subject.

After all, they told themselves, they were fine with it.  
They felt good together!


End file.
